pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:W/any Enduring Axe
Lolz pwned, except your better off using a scythe-- 17:29, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :Axes are faster and using Cyclone Axe on charge will have better results than a scythe. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:32, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::And, it might not be that significant, but this will allow you to use a shield. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:33, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah the shield rly helps since they all attack you when your spamming SY, I would atleast replace power attack with asuran scan, FH, or YMLaD since your gonna have plenty of energy-- 17:37, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Add them to variants if you like. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:39, 31 October 2008 (EDT) E-Charge is very sexy. Try fitting it on the bar, or atleast Prot Strike for easy adrenaline. -- Guild of ' 17:38, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :Variants r variants. prot strike sucks in pve (fast activation isnt really needed) ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:39, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::Also because a skill is in variants instead of main bar isn't really a reason to vote it down tbh. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:40, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :::It's Great, regardless. I just love E-Charge on PvE War bars. -- 'Guild of ' 17:42, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::::This is better than using cleave, just put in lots of variants and make people happy-- 17:43, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Yes and then Rapta will come and rip your build apart because there are too many variants :3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:44, 31 October 2008 (EDT) You have enough energy without WE. why not take triple chop? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 17:59, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :Try spamming Triple Chop, Power Attack and Cyclone Axe on recharge (perpetually) and see if you are right. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:02, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::^because you cant spam skills anymore unless you're using a zealous axe.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Thinks before commenting]] 18:02, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :::Quite obviously having to take a zealous axe reduced damage output; Sundering is fucking strong. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:03, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::::yucky 20% keeps me on furious mods normally. but for this build, sundering is a perfect choice.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Thinks before commenting]] 18:06, 31 October 2008 (EDT) Hero bar Apparently heroes active WE on aggro, so this should work for them. -- 'Guild of ' 09:35, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :By my guest... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:11, 1 November 2008 (EDT) ::However, it doesn't seem like heroes activate Flail in any way. According to Guild Wars Wiki Hero behavior article, they only use it when the enemy they're fighting is knocked down, so it may be wise to replace it with something else; except if I missed something. 17:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Flail? wouldn't tiger stance be better than flail because it doesn't make you slower and it only ends if you don't hit.--WGG :...Tiger Stance is really bad. -- 08:53, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::No it's not--ShadowRelyk 09:02, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::Meh, that's not a terrible option, but ending on block and taking up 2 skills for an IAS that's maintainable is pretty bad. And there's very little kiting in PvE, and any real kiting cane be taken care of by putting Deep Freeze. -- 09:04, 30 November 2008 (EST) I don't see the point of taking any IAS here. The whole build centers around an elite stance, precluding the use of another. 206.81.96.46 03:10, 30 December 2008 (EST) :Elite Skill*. Banaantje 06:09, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::It was elite stance for years, easy mistake to make. =) 83.255.127.44 16:58, 18 February 2009 (EST) needs more energy skills 'finish him' and YMLAD work well. --Mafaraxas 17:48, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :You cant spam both, and already have dw--Relyk 00:56, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'''Needs more Paragon]] 02:09, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::Then take one. Also, more deep wound is good. --Mafaraxas 02:22, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::dismember doesnt take that long to recharge, ymlad should be main bar along with aura scan tbh--Relyk 23:19, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::::owait i suggested that all at the top of the page, l2r maf--Relyk 23:20, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::::cba --Mafaraxas 00:07, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I prefer "Finish Him!" to Dismember in a WE build, since it's almost a guaranteed kill to anyone under 50% health. In fact with this kind of build I would avoid adrenal skills altogether, which allows you take Dwarven Stability + Burst of Aggression for constant IAS, and Wild Blow for stance-removal. Also, replace Power Attack with Counterattack; it does almost as much damage and helps further with the energy-management, which is particularly useful if you're using "Finish Him!" at 10 energy. Asuran Scan is a good optional, as is "I Am Unstoppable!". Andran Steel 16:33, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I found that taking Ranger as the Hero's secondary allows you to assign Apply Poison to the skill bar. The high energy cost is mitigated my Warrior's Endurance and having a poisonous axe equipped makes it quite nice.Jimbob1178 16:56, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :15e is a lot to recover from, even with WE. 17:05, 31 August 2009 ::Well no, WE + Flail will get you 15 energy in 4.45 seconds -Biz -Update-''' (May 14, 2009) Thoughts? :It was updated for PvP, read update better. FrostytheAdmin 01:15, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::and what a mournful update it was for warriors... Funkopotomis 18:27, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::And what a rejoicing one for monks, cheering at the balance. :Only shitters use WE --Mafaraxas 01:35, 16 May 2009 (UTC) So why again doesn't this have prot strike? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:29, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Because it's shit on axes in PvE? C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 10:48, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's not terrible, but you need buffs like soh to make it worth it--Relyk 09:36, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::1/2 activation attacks own. Godbox 10:02, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::you need buffs like soh to make it worth it. things not kiting means you do autoattack damage, and there's nothing really significant you're building up adren for. — μαφλεσ 18:02, September 6, 2009 (UTC) phail? WE is sued to mass charge energy, whats the point of adrenal skills? just take burst of aggresion for IAS and forget Adren skills. 21:09, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps they're for the functions and not for being adrenaline? Dismember, /wave. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::save yourselves is kool--Relyk 01:45, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Just curious, how would going /R and bringing Never Rampage Alone and a pet along instead of flail? I love NRA, and flail is pretty annoying without a cancel stance. The attributes would be Axe: 12+1+1, Strength: 10+1, and Beast: 8 19:31, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry, forgot to log in ^ ^ Kurotou Shadestryke 19:36, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Wow, that was fast, thanks to whoever did the edit! Kurotou Shadestryke 19:41, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Tbh, I've found that NRA is more effective when used in mostly adrenaline based builds, such as: Build:W/R NRA Rage War. Even with WE, the energy is a bit hard to keep up with, not that you couldn't do it. I just prefer having an IAS and an IMS at the same time :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:42, 22 November 2009 :::::::Yeah, i got the idea from when i fell in love with the NRA Rage build. I would think with a zealous axe and a decent sunspear rank, Energy shouldn't be too tough to manage. I personally still prefer using the NRA rage war, but I just figured that this could be another fairly viable option for this build as well, especially considering how sweet pets are in PvE now Kurotou Shadestryke 19:49, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Save Yourselves Why is this not even in the variants?!? Kurotou Shadestryke 22:18, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Because outdated bar is outdated. Ressiglol. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 22:30, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::No, because he's blind. =\ 22:31, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh yeah. Hmm that's kinda confusing, gonna neaten this up. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 22:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::I swear it wasn't there when i posted, but thanks for cleaning it up to make it clearer anyways Kurotou Shadestryke 00:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::Was directly under the build, not in Variants at the bottom of the page - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 00:14, November 30, 2009 (UTC) WHAT EVER AXE!!!!!! :This is tagged for hero too but iirc heroes can't use "SY!" or Whirlwind Attack... Widow maker 11:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You obviously take out Whirlwind Attack for one of the aformentioned variants... --Frosty 11:11, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Well obviously, it's just not that clear a page that's all. And I can't help but feel it would lose a lot from a lack of WW and SY! Widow maker 19:38, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Are there any better optional hero skills than slots for mostly interrupts? I was confused as well about the sunspear skill - downloaded it on my hero and it didn't show up. Yeah, call me a tard but why not have a skill bar that includes heroes as well as general? I know these pages have to be updated frequently or they get tossed, but leave the slots empty if it doesn't include heroes or don't flag it as a hero build in my window licker opinion. 20:55, February 12, 2010 (UTC) hero Burst of aggression mainbar? Heroes are terrible at using flail properly and there's only one adrenal skill on the bar so the downside to BoA wouldn;t be so bad. Hareemuhhh.talk? 16:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of Outdated Um did anybody else notice that the skill icon on the skill bar is the old icon for Whirlwind Attack, but the link to the skill shows the new icon? Barrage Addict 03:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yes and we can't fix that--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk''']] talk 03:48, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hero Build? Am I an idiot? Why are the Kurzick and Sunspear Ranks showing up as a "hero build"? Isn't that player only? :Here's a thought. Maybe you should, y'know, look at the whole freaking page before you make stupid comments. Life Guardian 04:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :You sir are and idiot. Frosty 07:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Here's another one: it's specifically under working "HERO BUILDS" - so there's that. I have a great Monk/Assasin Build - you just need 12 points in Death Magic and 12 in Channeling - it's great. Again flail... heroes doesnt use flail at all...so i change the hero mainbar...an ias with 3 sec downtime is still better than nothing.Illoyon 12:04, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Here's an idea: Post "Great Player builds" under "Great Player builds" - post "Great Hero Builds" under "Great Hero Builds". heyyyyy random IP, dont change crap when you dont know crap.--Bluetapeboy 22:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC)